


Defining Movement

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [13]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Defining Movement

"It's me," Yunho calls softly to whomever is walking down the hall.

"Why is it you?"

Yunho had been torn between sneaking in as quietly as he could to surprise Jaejoong or announcing himself clearly to avoid meeting the business end of Junsu's baseball bat. The relief at not having to make the choice is painfully short-lived. He looks up from putting away his shoes and sees laughter sparkling behind Changmin's reading glasses. "It's too late at night, or early in the morning, to start a philosophy lesson."

"You've disturbed my quiet night at home, I'm allowed a little payback. And actually, it's a celebrity quote."

There is the sensation of déjà vu as Yunho searches his travel-addled brain, but it disappears when the important part of Changmin's statement sinks in. "You're alone?"

Changmin nods and leans one shoulder against the wall, as Yunho stows coats and garment bags in the entry closet to be dealt with later. "If you wanted a welcoming committee, you should have phoned ahead. You should have phoned ahead anyway, Jaejoong's going to be pissed at not having had an excuse to avoid babysitting Junsu and Hyukjae."

"That's Yoochun's job."

"He just sits back and laughs at them. I listened to the radio show tonight; it was a zoo."

"And Jaejoong was the voice of reason?"

"Well...." Changmin smiles and shrugs. Yunho raises an eyebrow before heading down the hall, Changmin continuing the update behind him. "Siwon called and tried to get me to go for dinner, so I think there are a few more people out with them tonight. Jaejoong might be a bit more reserved than he was on the air. Although, he called an hour ago and told me not to wait up. I think. It was hard to hear over the music."

"Oh." Damn.

"Sorry, hyung."

"As you said, I should have called." Yunho drops his bag and flops down onto the bed, groaning as tension leaves his body in a rush. "But I'm glad I came home."

"You would have been home in six hours anyway."

"Now I can spend those six hours in my own bed. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your socks, hyung."

"I hate it when you call me 'hyung'. It always sounds insincere."

"It only sounds insincere when I'm being insincere."

Yunho raises his head, and catches a glimpse of Changmin's smile before it turns into a smirk and a smoldering stare over the top of his glasses. The motion of a finger is all it takes to lure Changmin up onto the bed. He rests on a hip beside Yunho, half-sitting with an elbow braced on the mattress. That he doesn't make any further move speaks to his uncertainty, but Yunho can see that the hesitation is not about whether to proceed, but how. Yunho knows what he wants to do, and so removes Changmin's glasses, taking the time to brush his fingertips over Changmin's face and hair as he does. The visible swallow is exactly the reaction he is looking for.

"Hyung...."

"Insincere." Not really, but now is not the time to be reminded of any inequalities between them, no matter how small.

Without the glasses in the way, he can see the change in Changmin's eyes, feel the shift of intention. He expects Changmin to lean closer; it's his own reaction to it which surprises him, the electric shock of nerves gathering in his stomach. Then Changmin's voice conducts that current to the rest of his body with a single word.

"Yunho."

He once described himself as a little bit stupid, and occasionally he thinks he understated the fact. If one has an advantage over Changmin, one hangs onto it with both hands. The only advantage he'll likely get now is a physical one, and only if he's fast. He pulls the arm Changmin is resting on toward him, tipping Changmin back onto the bed. Yunho makes a token effort to pin Changmin there, rolling half onto the lean body and trapping Changmin's far hand against the pillows. Changmin's other hand strokes up his thigh, over his ribs, sending ripples of energy under his skin again. The heavy-lidded eyes gazing up at him and his own shallow pants provide the confirming evidence that he's no one's superior here.

Yunho focuses on Changmin's parted lips, the rest of his body following his gaze, and as he feels warm breath against his skin, he says, "Go back to being insincere."

"Too late," Changmin whispers, surges up the last little bit to complete the kiss.

Changmin keeps that small amount of momentum working in his favour, pushing Yunho over and back until he is sprawled on the mattress again with Changmin caging him on hands and knees. The kisses don't stop, lazy and hot, deep and flowing until Yunho aches to feel more than just lips and the occasional brush of skin against his face. He pulls at Changmin's shoulders and back, unsubtle suggestions that weight would be welcome. The smile he feels against his mouth tells him cooperation is not forthcoming, so he tries a different approach.

With only a couple of buttons holding Changmin's shirt closed, Yunho has his hand on Changmin's skin in the time it takes to form the idea. He tries again to pull them close as he caresses Changmin's back, but isn't too disappointed at the continuing stubbornness; it allows him to run his hands over Changmin's front. As his fingers trace the curve of Changmin's bottom rib, a low groan vibrates the air they are sharing. He moves slowly, exploring Changmin's skin the way Changmin is exploring his mouth, lingers over the places that make Changmin moan, surge against Yunho's lips, which in turn makes Yunho arch into the empty space between them.

He brushes over nipples on his way to Changmin's shoulders and Changmin has a very different reaction, makes a very different sound, one they are all familiar with–the sound of an inspiration.

"That reminds me," Changmin says, pulling back while removing Yunho's hands from his chest. He shifts until he can sit on Yunho's thighs, then smiles wide, shrugging off his own shirt before he reaches for the top button on Yunho's. The curious glee in his eyes can only mean one thing.

"I can't believe Jaejoong told you."

"We were sharing secrets."

"He doesn't have any secrets."

"That's why he borrowed one of yours. What belongs to one of the group...," Changmin murmurs as he slowly parts the cloth of Yunho's shirt. He rests his left hand in the centre of Yunho's chest, over the rapidly pounding heart, and traces the black letters beside it with his right. The look on his face as he follows the ink brings the threat of tears to Yunho's eyes, and when he finishes, he uses both index fingers to draw the shape of a heart around the whole tattoo. His smile lights his face for a moment before he becomes serious again. "I guess there is no point in asking if you're sure about this, Yunnie-ah."

Yunho has a confirmation ready anyway, or does until Changmin leans down and traces the "T" with his tongue. It's a completely different feeling, heat and moisture on the still sensitive skin; he'd only finished washing the last of the scabs off this morning. The words in his mouth come out as a gasp and he reaches to push Changmin away until his hands touch skin. He hangs on instead, pressing the pads of his fingers into pliant muscle while he searches for purchase on the bone underneath. The sensations are leaving him lightheaded, heat rising in his face and in his cock.

"Did Jaejoong's taste different when it was new?"

His overheated brain sends him back to the feeling of Jaejoong shivering under him, around him, as he licked the intricate "S" newly inked on Jaejoong's skin. His spine arches with the pleasure of the memory and of Changmin's tongue circling the "Q" on his own flesh. "Yeah," he groans, his head rocking on the pillow.

The motion is stopped as Changmin suddenly presses his forehead onto Yunho's shoulder, his hand reaching between them to undo his jeans. He takes one deep, rough breath, then raises himself up onto his hands, scrambling to get to his feet. Once standing, however, the need to rush seems to pass and he slowly pushes the denim over his hips and down his thighs. Yunho knows he's staring, even as he lifts himself up onto his elbows to get a better view. And it's times like this when he feels like he's doing something wrong. He remembers Changmin as a boy, he watched Changmin during that awkward phase everyone goes through. Changmin's lasted for about a minute and a half, but Yunho saw it. Now this stunning, amazing man is smiling into his eyes and reaching for the fastenings on his pants and Yunho feels the word, "Stop," settle on his tongue. The word sits there, frozen in fear, as Changmin narrows his eyes.

"Ow!" Yunho blinks at the ceiling and puts his hand to his forehead to try and feel the bruise left by the base of Changmin's palm. "What the hell, Min?"

"What is it about guys whose names begin with 'Y'? Why do they all make me want to smack them even as I'm getting them naked?" Yunho tries to prop himself back up again to answer but is tumbled off his perch as his pants are unceremoniously yanked off. "I should stick to guys whose names begin with 'J' because regardless of Jaejoong's opinion on the matter, Junsu _is_ the best kisser."

The change of topic is a distraction, Yunho is fully aware of it, and, damn, it works. "Who did Jaejoong say was the best kisser?"

"Yoochun," Changmin snarls and grabs the waistband of Yunho's boxers to strip them off, too.

It takes a couple of beats, but Yunho starts to laugh. He covers his face to muffle the chuckles and hide his embarrassment, and feels the bed dip beside him. He peeks through his fingers to see Changmin's fond smile. "I asked for that, didn't I?" Yunho says, uncovering his face.

"On your knees with hands clasped in prayer."

"I'm going to apologize, but in order to do it properly, I need to know exactly what I'm apologizing for."

"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for, but I hit you because you were thinking, 'What am I doing? He's the baby, so young and innocent.' Ah-ha!" Changmin pokes at Yunho's warming cheeks. "I was right! You guys are all so predictable."

Yunho considers protesting the charge until Changmin rolls on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, legs straddling one of his own. If this is the result of his predictability, Yunho thinks he can live with it. He hooks his free leg over Changmin's and wraps his arms around Changmin's back to make sure he gets to keep this warmth for a while, this feeling of security the press of a familiar body brings. Changmin braces himself on his elbows just far enough away to look into Yunho's eyes, brushing his fingers through Yunho's hair.

"You look tired."

"Not too tired, if that's what you're asking."

But Yunho ends up closing his eyes as Changmin's thumbs circle his temples. He's not sleepy, not after the verbal spar, just very relaxed; the laughter helped with that. He had been feeling as if he were performing with so much of his extended family around for the past three days. Three days on stage without the support of the rest of the group. Now he's home and a little disconcerted at realizing _this_ is his home, rather than the place where he grew up.

Changmin's thumbs stray to the corners of Yunho's eyes, wicking away the moisture there. "You are too tired," Changmin says and tries to move, but Yunho holds tight.

"No. I'm just very happy to be home." He lifts his leg to Changmin's hip, and moves one hand into Changmin's hair. It's getting long; Yunho can't resist letting the heavy silk run over his hand, through his fingers a few times before he cradles the back of Changmin's head in his palm and presses gently. The kiss is like the first one, lazy and deep, but there is a sweetness to it that Yunho hasn't experienced from Changmin before. He'd suspected it was there, but hadn't had the chance to find out. It's his own fault, he's well aware, but he likes to think he can correct his failings.

He slides his fingers down onto the nape of Changmin's neck, his thumb just able to reach Changmin's ear, the hinge of Changmin's jaw, the smooth skin of his cheek. Changmin leans into the caress, lightening the kiss to a brush of lips. Yunho reaches this time, placing a clinging kiss on Changmin's mouth, leading him down, drawing him in. As Changmin's tongue presses against Yunho's own, he realizes that's what he needs tonight, to feel the connection he holds in his heart with the rest of his body. To hold Changmin, not just against him, but within him.

Yunho groans with satisfaction at the thought. The vibration transfers to Changmin, a shiver running down the length of his body, settling in the base of his spine under Yunho's hand, manifesting in a smooth rock of his hips that slides their cocks against each other. Yunho flexes to echo the sensation, but Changmin pulls away with a gasp.

"Hyung-- Yunho. Aw, fuck."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Changmin has retreated far enough for Yunho to see the way his eyes dart over Yunho's face, a combination of his search for an answer and the speed of his thoughts. Yunho brushes his fingertips over Changmin's cheek, then puts on his most innocent expression. "But if you're too tired...," he says. Changmin narrows his eyes, again focussed and sharp, and Yunho smiles.

He's not the only one who's predictable.

Changmin still has a question lurking, and although Yunho has a good idea what it is, he needs to know that Changmin is capable of asking it. "I...Um...What exactly are you suggesting?"

"What are you comfortable with?"

Their cheeks brush as Changmin leans close to Yunho's ear, their stubble catching, stronger than it would have been with Jaejoong, The voice in his ear is soft and rich, as arousing as a physical touch, and it takes a moment for Yunho to actually hear the words. "I've been fortunate enough to try both roles, and although neither could be described as comfortable, both were very pleasurable."

Yunho blinks, not so much from surprise as to give himself time to brush away some of the images that flooded his brain with that new piece of information. He swallows hard. "I go away for three days...!"

He feels the smile and the breath of a chuckle before Changmin lifts himself up to look into Yunho's eyes again. Yunho knows his face is reddening in answer to the question in Changmin's gaze. He's never been able to ask, Jaejoong has always just known when he's wanted...needed.... He can't even think it, and he dares to treat Changmin like a child.

"Can I try something?" Changmin asks as he eases himself out of Yunho's grasp and onto the bed.

There are no words for an answer, but Yunho rolls onto his right side when nudged, and leans back when Changmin presses close behind him. It doesn't have the comfort of the warm weight holding him against the mattress, but then a fire needs space to really burn. Changmin's curious hands are stoking the flames, seemingly random caresses that heat him within even as his skin cools. By the time Changmin wraps him in a strong embrace, pressing his back against Changmin's chest, his ass against Changmin's hard cock, the heat has burned away the inhibitions trapping his words.

"In the drawer behind you. We're restocked." Changmin snickers as Yunho adds, "At least we were before I left."

Changmin reaches for the bedside table, turning at an angle so that their feet stay intertwined. Yunho twists his body and can't resist reaching for Changmin's back displayed so alluringly on his sheets. "You are very beautiful," he says to Changmin's questioning smile as he brushes his fingertips over the expanse of flawless skin.

"You're near-sighted," Changmin mutters even as he places a soft kiss on Yunho's mouth.

"And you're very close."

"Shut up, hyung."

Although heat and bite returns with the next kiss, Yunho can now recognize the sweetness underneath, the combination creating what he's always thought of as pure Changmin. He tries to draw that sweetness out again, but Changmin's heat meets his own and burns away everything but carnal desire. "Min, please," he whispers in the instant they take to catch a breath.

Changmin freezes for the length of a heartbeat, then Yunho is being kissed again, this one making a request for surrender. Yunho does, enthusiastically, but the kiss ends as quickly as it begins, and Yunho hasn't opened his eyes before he is being nudged back onto this side. Changmin sets his hands roaming again, this time with more purpose. At first it seems that the goal is the satisfactory arrangement of Yunho's legs, but then Changmin strokes over Yunho's belly and chest, stopping again over the tattoo. He rest his chin on Yunho's shoulder.

"You're shaking,"

"You know me, I have difficulty saying still."

"Yes, Yunho, I know you. You're not going to go stoic on me. You'll tell me if...something goes wrong."

Yunho looks from the corner of his eye, noting the determination in Changmin's gaze. This is the perfect opportunity for an argument, just a little one, but Yunho can see that Changmin is shaking, too, behind the determination. "I promise," he says.

He sees the relief in Changmin's eyes before they become hooded and heavy, the perfect compliment to the smile that grows in pace with the movement of Changmin's hand down his torso. Yunho closes his eyes again as his cock is taken in Changmin's grasp, and he tilts his head to give Changmin room to run wet kisses down his neck. He whines a little when his cock is released, but the edge of teeth on his skin and the pop of the lube's cap turns the whine into a purr. He keeps expecting the warning of Changmin's lips leaving his skin, the sign Changmin is actually getting ready, giving Yunho a few moments to mentally prepare. Instead he's startled at the sudden, slick touch, not quite entering him, but still bold and confident.

"Why is everyone always surprised that I'm not a complete incompetent?" Changmin whispers in his ear.

"We're all a little slow," Yunho says, trying to sound cool and calm when all he wants to do is groan and snarl as Changmin presses in. It's so good, almost too good. He wants this, so bad. With this man. Why has he waited so long?

"Breathe, Yunnie-ah." Changmin tries to show him how, hot air brushing over his lips, but Yunho's body has no time for such trivialities as breathing. It has one goal at the moment, and Yunho's hips twist to accomplish it, making it easier for Changmin to move deep and for Yunho's cock to rub against the mattress. The tease of sheets isn't enough though, so Yunho reaches down to raise the surface one hand width. The movement turns his shoulders and head upward to compensate; the brush of breath becomes the press of skin, and the sigh that escapes him demonstrates that he does still know how to breathe.

There is an occasional hint of taste and being tasted, but for the most part Changmin gives him simple kisses, rhythmic presses of lips, soft and hot and sweet, in perfect harmony with everything else that's going on. The caresses become briefer and gentler as Changmin's lips curve in increasingly wider smiles until Yunho has to ask, "What's funny?"

"I'm happy. And I'd forgotten how much you like to kiss." Changmin pulls back, still grinning. "I've missed this."

Yunho blinks; it seems like an odd statement for Changmin to make. Changmin must realize it, too, for he laughs this time and places one more kiss, before turning his full attention to the task at hand. Two fingers slide in with little effort, so Yunho says, "More," and three make him take a deep breath. After a moment of adjustment, he's about to encourage Changmin to move past the prep, when the long fingers twist and press. He turns his face to the pillow to muffle the sound that escapes him.

"Yunho?"

"Not wrong. Absolutely not wrong." Yunho moves the hand cradling his cock in rhythm with Changmin's, letting himself be carried away by the complementary sensations. When the feeling starts to intensify, he takes himself in a firm grip and stills Changmin's movements. "But for it to be right, you have to be closer."

In the seconds while Changmin withdraws his fingers and opens the condom packet, Yunho considers asking him to leave it off. Jaejoong likely had an impulsive youth, but Changmin did not, and the temptation of skin is very strong. But it would set a bad example, so Yunho bites his lip and lets the moment pass; his desire will have to be sated by the press of other skin, such as Changmin's hand on his hip as he is slowly pulled back onto Changmin's cock.

He wants this. But his body tends to fight him. Jaejoong goads and teases as he always does to get his way, but Yunho worries that Changmin will take it as a rejection. At least he does until Changmin laughs softly in his ear.

"Yoochun made me laugh," Changmin explains. "But all I can think to do is tickle you. And considering the number of things that could get broken in the process...."

"Oww!" But Yunho can't help chuckling anyway. "You are not helping the mood at all."

"No?"

Changmin slides past the strongest barrier and Yunho takes another deep breath. Exhilarating, that's the word, excitement with a tinge of fear. Changmin's breath is steady on his shoulder, but the fingers kneading his hip betray Changmin's nervousness with their slight twisting motion. Yunho smiles to himself and relaxes further. He knows and trusts this man as much as he does Jaejoong. As much as he does Yoochun and Junsu. He's given his heart to them all; if they want his body, he realizes that he has no problem giving them that as well.

"Yunho?"

The hand that was on his hip is back on his chest. "Where's your other arm, Min? Can you put it under my neck?"

There is a small shift at his back and Changmin's arm slides between Yunho's shoulder and the pillow. His jaw ends up resting on the bicep and the inside of the elbow is in just the right place for kissing. He threads his fingers through Changmin's, the reason he wanted them there, before tasting the sensitive skin.

To say that Changmin growls would be an overstatement, but not much of one, and he flexes his hips to close the last small bit of distance between them while sliding his hand down Yunho's torso. He grips Yunho's cock as he pulls out, letting the motion slide skin against his palm. He firms the touch as he pushes back and Yunho just breathes against the wet spot he's made on Changmin's arm, no longer able to concentrate on anything above the waist.

That only remains true until Changmin's mouth returns to his skin, leaving small bites in the muscles running from his collarbone and tracing a hot, wet path up the side of his throat. At his ear, Changmin whispers roughly, "How is it?"

"It's wonderful. What's wrong?"

There can be no doubt as to how Yunho's feeling, so Changmin must be asking because he's feeling uncertain about something himself. And the way Changmin buries his face in Yunho's neck in embarrassment confirms it. "I'm sorry," Changmin says onto Yunho's skin before he lifts his head. "I think I'd like to see you."

Yunho can't help grinning even it if does take the edge off of the tease. "You're sorry about that?"

"I'm sorry that I can't seem to make up my mind."

"As long as you don't change your mind at an...inopportune moment, as Junsu puts it, you can be as creative as you like." He pulls away to support the idea and Changmin moves to sit up on his knees. Yunho swings his leg around to put Changmin between his thighs, then grabs a pillow to place under his hips. He can see Changmin taking in the advantages of the change in angle, but before Changmin can get too deep into his thoughts, Yunho nudges him with a heel and says, "In fact, I hope to see how creative you can get."

The look in Changmin's eyes makes Yunho's cock ache. "Is that a challenge, hyung?"

"Let's call it a long-term goal. Right now all I really want is for you to come back here."

Yunho buries his fingers in Changmin's hair once Changmin leans forward, yet another advantage to this position. He holds off pulling Changmin down into a kiss though, as Changmin focuses on getting everything back in place.

Jaejoong had never stopped in the middle. Once they reach this point, nothing short of an explosion destroying the building can stop them. Or a dongsaeng opening the door; Junsu's laughter after he'd closed it again spoiled the mood that day. So they have stopped, just never started again. Yunho's never felt an initial breach without the struggle, an easy slide filling him and caressing every nerve. He drops his hands to Changmin's shoulders as he hooks his heels behind Changmin's hips, pulling him forward.

"Yunho--"

"So good. So good. God, Min–" The rest of his babbling is cut off by a violent gasp as Changmin brushes his lips over Yunho's chest again. Changmin pauses briefly to place a hot kiss in the centre of the tattoo, then moves to worry at the nipple just beneath it. The tug of sharp teeth sends bright sparks down Yunho's spine and he tries again to pull himself up against Changmin's groin in a futile effort to set the pace. Confirmation that it is futile smiles against his skin, although Changmin does increase the strength of his thrusts, just not the speed.

"You're trying to kill me. That's your plan."

A chuckle precedes the sight of Changmin's grinning face. "Think they'd make me leader?" Another laugh, this time at Yunho's mock dismay, and a kiss to make it up to him. "Then I'd have to try and keep Jaejoong in line. No thanks. He's all yours, Yunho."

The tone and the lack of ironic honorific catch Yunho's attention like a trap. He cups Changmin's jaw to stop the retreat and likely distraction from what Yunho needs to say. "Not all, Changmin-ah. Nowhere near all." He smiles a bit at Changmin's raised eyebrow and concedes, "The largest part, most likely. But not all."

Yunho's not sure what causes the change in Changmin's expression, but whatever puts a predatory glint in his eye and a blatantly obscene roll in his hips, Yunho isn't going to question it. He pushes his head into the pillow, closing his eyes as the rising heat pushes the air out of his lungs. There is heat at his ear as well, warm lips and a wet tongue, then Changmin's voice, matching the look in his eyes. "Does that mean you haven't been completely claimed by Jaejoong either? Are there still pieces up for grabs?"

"The tattoo doesn't say 'Jaejoong'."

Changmin pants a few breaths, his forehead resting on Yunho's shoulder as he surges into Yunho's body. Then he slows again, making Yunho moan in frustration. Changmin's grin is evident by the brief skim of teeth on Yunho's jaw. "A very important part," Changmin says softly. "Although, at the moment, I had another one in mind."

The fingers sliding around his cock keep Yunho from mourning the loss of Changmin's warmth. And the hand Changmin places on the headboard gives him a moment of warning before Changmin puts the leverage of his long legs to good use. The shame is that Yunho remembers little of it beyond the sensation of being set alight. Days worth of tension being scorched and washed away in an explosion of heat and pleasure.

Yunho blinks away the tempting darkness that follows as a bounce on the bed makes him realize that Changmin is now beside him. "I'm not sure which of my pieces Jaejoong has claimed. But if that's one of them, I'll make sure he shares."

Changmin's laugh at that is freer than his usual chuckles, making Yunho smile in return. It is the sound of genuine happiness. Yunho removes the pillow and takes the towel Changmin offers before he turns away to finish his own cleanup. By the time he returns to the bed, Yunho is craving skin again and Changmin seems very pleased to supply it. He sighs happily as he settles into Yunho's arms and he wraps his arms around Yunho in return. "It's a bit of a relief, " he says, rubbing his cheek against Yunho's shoulder. "I ended up crying with Yoochun and Jaejoong. I didn't think that sex was supposed to involve tears."

"I can end up in tears with Jaejoong as well. Not every time, though. That would be very...exhausting."

"What about Yoochun?"

"I don't know much about Yoochun." Changmin lifts himself up for Yunho to see the question obvious in his eyes. "I'm a little afraid of him. He's very protective of Junsu."

Changmin holds Yunho's gaze for a long moment and then his lips twist. "Sure you are, hyung."

"And we're back to the insincerity again."

Changmin snickers and kisses the skin over Yunho's hearts–the beating one and the inked one. Then he wraps his arm around Yunho's ribs again and resettles on his chest. "Never insincere with regard to what's mine."


End file.
